theepicworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Reborn 12
POV: Elder Lukas "You 5 take the west side, you 5 take the east side, and the 7 of you take the north side. Eva, go to the cafe you are to meet Kyle in while Lorenz you should waiting the south side. Remember that even though our disruption beads may be the best weapon we have when fighting humans, we have a human mage on our side who is many times more powerful that the entire human army, but if he comes into contact with the disruption beads we will have to take him back to the capital city. Don't mess up, and good luck." Elder Lukas finished his mini speech and the members of the party went to were they were given as safe houses. After the meeting, the three groups of four went to their designated spots and Eva and Lorenz both went to their own destinations. Eva was the youngest of the group and would probably attract the least attention in the cafe. Lorenz was just going to wait until Kyle and Eva joined up with him before moving to attack the dungeon. Elder Lukas was going to be leaving the city to stay in a Tsar base and report the results of the rescue mission back to the elven capital. Kyle's support in the battle against humanity was important to the elves, even if he was going to be killing his own race. ---- POV: Cindy Valheart "We are mobilizing all the city guard to protect the castle." Cindy said as she spoke to her regiment. "But captain Valheart, the city guard is over 2,000 soldiers. Do we really need that many to fight just one man?" Andy was saying to his captain. He had not fought Kyle yet, and was not certain that being able to use high level wind magic made him good at combat. "Yes we need all of them, and I will be going to the mage school to request cooperation from the Akira descendant." Cindy was serious about this. Everyone knew how the Akira descendants were the strongest mages in the empire. Though they could not use legendary magic, they still had abnormally strong magic. "Are you sure getting the Akira descendant involved will be good?" Andy asked. "Yes i'm sure. When fighting a strong mage like Kyle Mercer we need ever stronger mages. This is the only way we will be successful." Cindy was not going to take any chances. She needed to kill Kyle Mercer so her sister could move on, even if it wasn't a mission from the Legion of Holy Swords, she would have still hunted Kyle. ---- POV: Marvin Akira "We need your assistance for fighting a powerful mage named Kyle Mercer." Cindy Valheart of the Legion of Holy Swords was standing in the office of headmaster Akira at the mage school. 'Kyle Mercer... I've heard of that name before...' Akira thought for a bit which got Cindy angry. "Aren't you a hero descendant? This is your chance to be a hero too, just like the first Akira." Cindy was trying to cooerce Marvin to fighting for her, and what she said was working. Little did she know that the entire 3 years of mandatory education and the teaching of magic being limited to the capital cities of counties and only in registered mage school was an elaborate scheme to keep the Akira line more powerful than any other family of mages. 'How did he get so powerful?' Akira remembered who Kyle Mercer was and thought back to his interactions with him. Akira was going to make sure that he was only able to take the lowest possible classes in the mage school so that his magical power did not increase. Unfortunately for Akira it had the opposite effect. The boy Kyle Mercer became more powerful than he could have imagined in a short period of time. "Alright, I'll do it. Let me have some time to prepare and get my teachers in order, and then we will help with the defending of the city." Marvin said and then Cindy left. Marvin then went to his secretary Linda Ortel. "Linda, cancel classes for the next week starting today. Have all teachers meet here in this office and send the students to the dorms. Absolutely no entrance into the city will be allowed during the week of no classes." "Yes sir." ---- Kyle, Beth, and Claire were able to make it to Vegivile in just another 4 days. Kyle met up with Eva in the cafe with Beth and Claire quickly following behind him. 'He just went to pick up girls?' Eva thought when she saw Beth and Claire follow Kyle into the cafe. "Get something to drink and once you finish it, exit the cafe. I will come out shortly after and take you to where we will begin the operation." Eva said, and then Kyle did as he was told. They did not have coffee, but they did have a tea made from some strange plant, so the three of them got that. When they finished it, Beth was the only one with money so she had to pay, because money was something that Eva overlooked. It could have turned out very badly if they did not have money. "Follow me." Eva said as she left the cafe and started walking west. The trio followed her for a little bit and stopped inside a warehouse. Inside the warehouse was also Lorenz, playing with mice as if they were his friends. When Kyle and the others arrived, the mice scurried off. "Kyle, you're here. That's good, we can start now." Lorenz said as he took off his hood. "Elf!" Beth said as she hid behind Kyle. "Elf." Claire did not share the same fright and just imitated what Beth did. "No it's fine, these elves are the ones that helped be when I was escaping from those lunatics in Thornberry." Kyle said to the suspicious Beth. "Elves? But don't they... eat humans?" 'Who the fuck told you that?' Kyle thought as he looked at Beth. Claire even showed a little bit of surprise when Beth said that. "No, Elves do not eat humans. What elves eat is utter garbage and we should be thankful we are humans and don't have to put up with the same low quality of food." "Cough, only 100 year lifespan cough." Lorenz said something as Kyle was insulting the elven foods. Kyle would frequently say of elven food is shit-tier when they were traveling in the elven kingdom. "Hey, let's get back on track." Eva interrupted. "We have teams stationed in the west, east, and north sides. We are in the south and the entrance of the dungeon only has two entrances, the guard barracks directly west of the castle in the east side, and inside the castle on the 2nd sub-floor." Lorenz explained. "So we are going to charge into the guard barracks west of the palace?" "Right, and as we try to make our way in, the north group will attempt to access the dungeon by the entrance in the palace." "But what about the royal guard?" "This is Vegiland County, the best soldiers are not the ones with the royal guard, but the ones with the Legion of Holy Swords." "But then why don't we all go through the entrance at the palace?" "Because then we wouldn't be able to get out. North group is securing an exit for us and we are doing the initial penetrating." "Fine, when do we go?" "We should get some rest now and Eva will tell the other groups when we are ready." "Okay, let's do it." And so, the plan for the raid on Vegivile dungeon was set. ---- It was still mid day when The 5 of them went to sleep in the warehouse, and when it was just the wee hours of the morning, Eva went to alert the other teams. Eva came back about 2 hours later and told them everyone else was ready. From there, they started towards the 4th district. "Hold it right there citizen, what are you doing this early in the morning?" A guard stopped them in the street. "We spent the night drinking and are just now getting home." Lorenz said as he tried to walk a little funny. "Stay where you are, Fireball" The guard cast fireball into the air. After a few minutes went by, a group of 3 people arrived. It was Cindy, Rike, and Andy. "Cindy!" Beth shouted as she saw her sister. "Beth, what are you doing with that heretic?" "He's not a heretic, he was just..." Though Beth did not really know why Kyle was helping the elves or the beast-kin. It was especially strange when Kyle brought her to the elves and they were the ones who helped him, the elves who normally live in seclusion in their own kingdom. "That man is a traitor to the empire!" "No, you're wrong!" "Captain Valheart, let me take care of this child." Rike said as he walked forward. Rike had full chain-mail armor and a large great-sword. "Kyle Mercer, do you dare fight me in one on one combat?" Rike said as he looked at Kyle, who had no sword. "I don't even need a real sword to fight you." Kyle said, and then he formed a sword mid-air with his earth magic. "Be careful Rike. Like just now, he can use magic without having to call it." Cindy warned. "Then come at me if you dare?" Rike said and he started to advance on Kyle. 'Great-sword, heavy armor, a great chance to use floating-swan style.' Kyle thought as he held the blade at the ready. Floating swan style was one of two sword techniques that Kyle mastered in his past life, and it made use of flowing movements and quick feet to easily dodge heavily armored and encumbered enemies. Rike charged forward and brought the great-sword down where Kyle was, but in a flash Kyle was already on the other side of the blade and his own had gone through a joint in Rike's armor. "Little bastard!" Rike said as he quickly spun around and swung the sword again, which Kyle jumped over and kicked off the blade, at the same time swinging his own sword and cutting Rike's face. Kyle landed a few feet away and Rike held his hand to his face. 'What an impressive sword style...' Cindy thought as she looked at the fight. Rike would swing the sword and then Kyle would use Rike's momentum against him and make a cut in a vulnerable spot. Rike was a gifted swordsman, so all this was happening very quickly. "Sister, you don't have to fight him!" Beth said, still trying to reason with Cindy. "Beth, don't you remember what he did to you? You hadn't left the house in 5 years, and now you just join up with him on some suicide mission?" "If it's Kyle, then I... I will!" Beth stuck out her hand as if to cast a spell. "No Beth! Don't do it!" Kyle yelled while fighting with Rike. Kyle could see around him and saw that Beth was about to attack her own sister, which in addition to giving a reason for Cindy to attack Lorenz Eva and Claire who were also there, Beth would be hurting her own family. Friends might kill you to increase their own fame and glory, but family is meant to love each other, so Kyle did not want them to fight, and not with something that could so badly injure the other party, like lightning magic. "You won't do it just because he tells you not to?" Cindy asked Beth. Beth was starting to show tears as she put her hand down, and Claire went to comfort her. Kyle was still fighting the Rike, but he saw a rare opening to use the sword skill hidden-dragon, and he threw his sword at Rike's face. The moment had not presented it'self earlier because Rike would be able to dodge in time and was looking at Kyle the whole time, but for this brief instance, Rike had pushed to make his swing extra fast, and looked away from Kyle for a second, perhaps in disbelief that Kyle was able to dodge so many attacks. In the second that he looked away, Kyle's blade found it'self firmly inside his skull. Rike fell on the ground and then everyone looked over who was not already looking. "Rike!" Andy yelled and then he went to attack Kyle. Cindy joined too and they both attacked at the same time. 'Guess I have to use lightning-tiger' Kyle thought as he made two more swords with earth magic and held them in his hands. Cindy was a good swordsman and would be able to hold her own against Kyle if he did not use any of his master sword skills, and Andy was very good as well. Cindy had more armor then when she was at the Valheart household, and she seemed like a mix between Andy and the recently deceased Rike. Andy had lightweight leather armor and attacked with a very fast blade. This approach was ineffective against the lightning-tiger though, as lightning-tiger was the fastest sword skill known to man during the demonic army's invasion. Kyle had not fully developed his body, so he was only able to use floating-swan to it's expert level capabilities, but with lightning-tiger him being smaller would actually help. Kyle dodged and parried many blades from Cindy and Andy. It was a wonder how they did not hit each other. "Cindy, don't!" Beth yelled as she looked at the body of Rike on the ground. From the sister who abandoned her to pursue a life of swordsmanship to the boy who spent every evening with her after school for a year before his disappearance, it was clear to her who she wanted to be victorious if it came down to it, but she still did not want anything to happen to her sister. "I won't kill your sister, only her friend!" Kyle yelled before Cindy said anything and he was able to make a clean strike on Any. The first hit from either side, and it sliced off Andy's right arm. "Ah!" Andy yelled as he dropped the other sword and grabbed onto his arm. "Get up! We can get a healer for you later!" Cindy shouted at him as she backed away, but this was a lapse of judgement on her part. It may have been the thing to do while training or an honorable duel, but maybe from lack of experience Cindy did not think about her backing away as giving Kyle the opening for the final strike. Before Andy could say anything or move anywhere, and just as Cindy finished, Kyle had already sliced off Andy's head. Blood was already thick in the streets from the man with a punctured skull and the recently decapitated man. 'What is that man?' Cindy asked herself as she saw Kyle basking in the blood being sprayed from Andy's head. "Kyle..." Both Beth and Claire looked at Kyle as he stood with his swords at his side "That's the human who's going to help us? To be such a strong mage and this..." Lorenz and Eva were both shocked and amazed. To take on two expert swordsmen at the same time was quite the feat, and swordsmen of the Legion of Holy Swords, the best trained swordsmen in the whole human empire. But that was why they were amazed. Lorenz and Eva were shocked at the way Kyle was unfazed by the decapitated body and the face of Rike that had been split by the sword. Kyle had the look of a man who had seen this same thing hundreds of times. Cindy looked down and saw her two most trusted, highest qualified subordinates, dead on the ground. "I'll kill you myself!" Cindy yelled and charged, but Kyle just waved his hand and she stopped. Kyle used the status Stop of her, which was one of the most mana draining status spells. It completely stopped a person from moving their limbs by themselves, but it did not dull pain like paralyze. When paralyzed, a person could no longer feel their arms or legs and could not move them. Stop did not remove the fealing though. Cindy was trapped in a prison of her own body that would not move. "I'm letting you live a favor to Beth, just like when I fought you last." Kyle said and then he went up to Andy's dead body and picked up the head and placed it back on the neck of the body that was in the kneeling position. 'Regrow' Kyle cast the healing spell in a method that was usually used on honorable soldiers so they could be presented better at funerals or to hide the method of killing. 'Resurrect' but Kyle had something much more sinister in mind. "Ahoughadfabhha" Andy spit out as he came back to life and his though and lungs were filled with blood. He would most likely die soon from those factors even after the resurrection. But he never got the change. "Cindy..." Andy said because he had heard what she said and it was the most recent thing on his mind, and now he was looking at Kyle with his sword drawn, blood covering the edge. Kyle brought his sword down a second time, and once again Andy was decapitated. "I can do whatever I want, to anyone I want." Kyle said and then he kept moving towards the guard barracks in the north. The group of 4 followed him and did not say anything. It was truly strange that Kyle acted that way, and it could not be explained what he reason for hating the Legion of Holy Swords so much was. Was his family really that important to him? Cindy could do nothing but stare at the body of her two friends. Though she ordered them around and was their superior, she considered the three of them to be friends when not on a mission. For the past 5 years though, she worked her way up the commanding line of regiments in the Vegiland County and was able to take the mission to search for and eliminate the heretic Kyle Mercer and imprison his family. The two friends she personally recommended for the mission to serve under her were now dead because of her. Cindy could not move because of the Stop status, and it felt like an eternity that she looked at the bodies. Even after the status wore off, she did not move. ---- The group of 5 met up with the east group and continued to the location of the west group. They were slightly delayed and it was still night, but most things could be seen from the light of the moon. North group would not be meeting up with them. As the now group of 15 closed in on the guard barracks as the sun would be coming up in just another hour. "Surrender your weapons and lie down!" The guards yelled as they